


Never ask Satan for loving tips!!!

by pinkbean123



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbean123/pseuds/pinkbean123
Summary: Eric's and Kyle's soul are switched. What happened?!





	Never ask Satan for loving tips!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kyman Week 2018~ Day 5: Personality Swap

South Park là một thị trấn nhỏ miền núi thuộc bang Colorado, xa xôi, hẻo lánh và tẻ ngắt đến mức cho tiền cũng chẳng ma nào thèm tới. Tuy nhiên, cũng nhờ vậy mà không khí nơi này cực kỳ trong lành. Hôm nay mặt trời, vẫn như mọi khi, rọi ánh sáng ấm áp xuống thị trấn này. Trời trong, mây xanh, nắng tốt. Mọi người đều háo hức tận hưởng ngày cuối tuần tuyệt vời. Bỗng nhiên…

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

Dội thẳng vào tai họ là tiếng hét cao vượt ngưỡng 100 dB, đủ để làm chấn động màng nhĩ, lung bùng lỗ tai; thậm chí ai có tiền sử bệnh về tai cũng có nguy cơ bị điếc luôn sau khi nghe xong, bệnh tim cũng đừng mong qua khỏi!

Tiếng hét vang vọng giữa vùng rừng núi bạt ngàn làm các thể loại chim chóc, thú rừng hoảng loạng chạy lung tung, làm mặt đất chấn động như có động đất thiệt. Máy bay xui xẻo bay ngang cũng bị song âm làm chệch quỹ đạo, đâm vào đâu đó…

Tóm lại, sự kiện lần này đã đi vào lịch sử, không chỉ ở Colorado mà là cả nước Mỹ!

Sau một hồi lộn xộn, người ta bắt đầu ngẫm kỹ lại…

“Giọng này nghe quen à nha!”

« Hình như của thằng nhóc Cartman. »

« Phải mà ! Tao nghe mười mấy năm rồi, đách lầm được đâu ! »

« Vậy thì… »

Mọi người đưa ra quyết định : Kệ nó !

Nồ nồ, đừng trách họ máu lạnh, vô tình, thấy chết không cứu, blah blah…, chẳng qua là họ đã quá quen rồi. Hơn 50% mấy vụ lộn xộn ở khu này bắt nguồn từ nó chứ ai ! 50% còn lại chia đều cho 3 đứa bạn nhỏ của nó. Kinh nghiệm nhiều năm được rút ra là : ĐỪNG–BAO–GIỜ–DÂY–VÀO–LŨ–ĐÓ !!! 

Tiện đây nói luôn, lý do chính khiến South Park vắng bóng khách du lịch là do mấy chuyện kỳ lạ + nguy hiểm chết người cứ xảy ra xung quanh tụi nó như cơm bữa. Vì thế, để bảo toàn tính mạng của bản thân, gia đình và toàn xã hội, người dân nơi này lựa chọn bơ đi mà sống kết hợp với tuyên truyền, khuyên răng du khách đi chỗ khác mà tham quan, ngàn vạn lần đừng bước chân vào cái nơi khỉ ho cò gáy nguy hiểm trùng trùng này.

Craig Tucker, bạn cùng lớp với lũ nhóc từ hồi mẫu giáo, vô cùng đồng tình và tán thưởng tinh thần này (đứa nhỏ tội nghiệp, hồi 10 tuổi suýt thì chết mất xác bên Peru do bị bọn phá làng phá xóm kia dụ dỗ + lôi kéo + đe dọa).

Quay trở lại với tiếng hét đầy kịch tính nọ, nguồn phát âm thanh, đúng như mọi người nghĩ, là Eric Cartman. Sau khi la xong vẫn không ngậm mồm vào được, cậu hoang mang nhìn khắp phòng bằng cặp mắt trợn trừng. Nhìn tới nhìn lui, cậu chạy ào vào phòng tắm kiếm gương soi. Nhìn xong càng thấy hoảng loạn gấp bội. Có tiếng bước chân dồn dập ngoài hành lang, cửa bật mở, Lianel Cartman chạy ào vào.

« Con yêu, chuyện gì xảy ra vậy ? »

Cậu nhìn tới nhìn lui, vẫn đách khép mồm lại được. Cậu gào thét trong lòng : ‘chuyện quái gì thế này ?!’ trong khi ‘mẹ cậu’ lo lắng quan sát. Đột nhiên, một suy nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu cậu : Nếu cậu ở đây thì khả năng rất cao cậu ta đang ở chỗ cậu, hơn nữa khả năng vô cùng cực kỳ cao là cậu ta đứng sau vụ này…

Lửa giận bốc cao, cậu chạy ào ra khỏi nhà, không để tâm tiếng ‘mẹ cậu’ gọi đằng sau hay người đi đường nói gì. Trong tâm trí cậu bây giờ chỉ có một điểm đến duy nhất : nhà Broflovski, hay nói cách khác là nhà cậu.

***  
« Mở cửa !!! Mở cửa !!! »

Nghe tiếng đập cửa dồn dập cùng giọng nói đầy tức giận chẳng khác gì đòi nợ kia, ông Broflovski thở dài ra mở cửa. Ông thừa biết đứng đằng sau cánh cửa kia là Eric Cartman, bạn của thằng con lớn nhà ông. Ông chỉ hy vọng con ông nó không cá cược gì bậy bạ như mấy lần trước. 

« Tới đây, tới đây. »

« Ba !!! »

Cách xưng hô mới lạ và bất ngờ này làm ông choáng váng phải lùi lại mấy bước.

« Ờm… hình như có gì nhầm lẫn… »

« Không, ba phải nghe con giải thích đã!”

Ông quan sát thằng nhóc mập ú đứng trước mặt, trong đầu vụt qua một suy nghĩ. ‘Chẳng lẽ…’. Ông thầm lau mồ hôi, bị chính suy nghĩ của bản thân dọa sợ.

Thằng nhóc này là bạn từ hồi mẫu giáo của con trai ông, Kyle. Mặc dù hai đứa chúng nó cãi nhau suốt, thậm chí nếu không kiềm chế nổi thì quay ra đánh lộn luôn (tiện đây nói luôn, nếu so về đấu tay đôi thì con ông chưa thua lần nào cả !), nhưng đồng thời theo một cách nào đó chúng nó lại rất hợp nhau, đặc biệt là khi chung đội. Suốt 16 năm trời, chứng kiến biết bao vụ xung đột giữa hai đứa (hầu hết là những chuyện tào lao vặt vãnh), ông luôn nghĩ chúng nó sẽ đách bao giờ trưởng thành nổi. Vậy mà bây giờ, may mắn làm sao, ông đã đợi được ngày này : ngày chúng nó chịu COME OUT !!!

‘Thiệt chứ lũ nhóc tì này làm sao qua nổi óc quan sát thiên tài của siêu luật sư Gerald B này được !’

Ông vừa nghĩ vừa đưa tay chùi nước mắt hạnh phúc. ‘Cuối cùng…’

…

…

…

Cuối cùng thì ĐỜ MỜ CHỨ ÔNG THẮNG CÁ ĐỘ RỒI !!!

Chẳng là cách đây vài năm, ông Broflovski và Randy Marsh, ba Stan (thằng bạn thân nhất của Kyle), cá độ xem chừng nào Eric và Kyle bắt đầu hẹn hò. Ông cược trước khi chúng nó vào đại học, ba Stan bắt ngược lại…

…

Cơ mà chuyện này không quan trọng !!! Điều đáng nói ở đây là thằng nhóc nhà Cartman gọi ông là BA đó !!! Lẽ nào hôm nay chúng nó hạ quyết tâm ra mắt gia đình luôn ?! Nhưng như vậy quá nguy hiểm. Ông thì không sao nhưng Sheila thì ông không chắc. Nó có tìm hiểu kĩ chưa ? Kế hoạch có sơ sót gì không ? Kyle có biết vụ này không (nó vẫn còn đang ngủ trên phòng cơ mà !) ?...

Quá nhiều câu hỏi thi nhau nhảy ra trong đầu ông. Ông lo lắng liếc nhìn phòng khách bên trong, thở phào khi thấy vợ ông đang tập trung xem tin tức. Không phí thời gian nữa, ông Broflovski hạ giọng :

« Không cần giải thích, ba hiểu rồi. »

« Ơ… làm sao… ? » 

Nhìn thằng ‘con rể tương lai’ của ông lộ vẻ bối rối, ông cười thầm trong lòng :‘mấy đứa đánh giá thấp ông già này quá đó !’

« Nhưng chuyện này khoan cho mẹ biết. Con cứ lên phòng trước đi, giờ này chắc nó thức rồi. Nhớ tỏ ra bình thường, đừng làm mẹ nghi ngờ. »

« Vâng ! » thằng bé ngưỡng mộ nhìn ông rồi bước vào nhà.

Cả hai đều không biết nãy giờ hai người đang nói về hai chủ đề chẳng dính gì với nhau…

***

Tạm gác đống rắc rối bên nhà Broflovski sang một bên, cùng thời điểm đó, trong thư viện có hai kẻ đang cuống cuồng tìm cách khắc phục hậu quả mình gây ra…

« Tớ sắp chết vì chán và căng thẳng cùng lúc mất thôi ! » 

Kenny McCormick nằm dài lên bàn, ngán ngẩm dò bảng mục lục của cuốn sách bìa cứng dày cộm trước mặt. Người còn lại, Stan Marsh, quắc mắt cảnh cáo :

« Chính cậu bày đầu vụ này, giờ than thở gì nữa ?! »

« Nhưng cậu cũng tham gia mà ! » Kenny nhún vai tỏ vẻ vô tội.

Trách nhiệm bị đưa qua đẩy lại từ lúc sự cố xảy ra đến giờ vẫn chưa đâu vào đâu, hướng giải quyết thì lại càng mờ mịt. Bận rộn suốt cả đêm, hai đứa cũng đách còn sức cãi nữa nên chỉ làu bàu bực tức. Những người còn lại trong thư viện thở phào nhẹ nhõm: ‘cuối cùng cũng được yên!’

Tuy nhiên, niềm vui không kéo dài lâu được. Lúc mọi người vừa tranh thủ khoảnh khắc yên bình hiếm thấy suốt buổi sáng hôm nay để tập trung vào việc của mình thì bầu trời bỗng nhiên tối sầm lại. Qua khung cửa sổ, người ta hoảng hồn khi thấy mây đen vần vũ báo hiệu một cơn bão lớn sắp tới. Ai nấy đều lo bỏ của chạy lấy người, thư viện bỗng chốc vắng tanh, chỉ còn Stan và Kenny. Sấm chớp bắt đầu nổi lên, cây cối ven đường vật lộn với những đợt gió lạnh buốt và mạnh mẽ như muốn bứng cả gốc cây lên, cát bụi thì ôi thôi tung mù mịt. Hệ thống điện cũng bị ảnh hưởng, thư viện giờ đây cũng tối thui. Trong khung cảnh như tận thế tới nơi, cửa thư viện bật mở. Lời chào như chọc tức người ta vang lên:

“Yo~ lũ phàm nhân!”

Đèn sáng trở lại. Bên ngoài mây đen tan đi, gió nhẹ dần, nắng lên… Chưa đầy một phút, từ khung cảnh giông tố đã thành trời quang nắng ấm.

Damien khép cửa lại, thong thả bước vào. Thấy cả hai nhìn mình chằm chặp thì xua tay giải thích:

“Hiệu ứng thôi mà, đừng quan tâm!”

Stan và Kenny có cùng suy nghĩ:

‘Đồ màu mè!!!”

“Tài liệu các ngươi cần đây.”

Damien quăng một quyển sách bìa đen dày như quyển bach khoa toàn thư. Kenny đập bàn, bất mãn lên tiếng:

“Đờ mờ có sách sao không nói sớm?! Báo hại bọn này tìm gần chết!”

Damien nhìn hai người trước mặt, phun ra một câu khiến người nghe tức trào máu:

“Tại thích!”

***

Trở lại với hai nhân vật chính của chúng ta. ‘Eric Cartman’ sau màn trò chuyện cùng phụ huynh hoàn toàn lệch chủ đề đã lên tới phòng của ‘Kyle Broflovski’. Cậu hùng hổ mở toang cửa. Đập ngay vào mặt là cảnh tượng kinh cmn khủng: ‘Kyle’ đang ngồi trên giường, một tay kéo quần ngủ, một tay vuốt cằm, chăm chú nhìn vào bên trong…

“ĐỜ MỜ!!!”

‘Eric’ gầm lên, chạy ào vào túm cổ áo ‘Kyle’

“CẬU ĐANG LÀM CÁI QUẦN GÌ VẬY ĐỒ MẬP?!!!”

‘Kyle’ nhăn mặt đốp chát lại ngay:

“Nhìn chớ gì nữa! Tớ biết thế nào cậu cũng tận dụng cơ hội này để ngắm nghía cơ thể hoàn hảo của tớ nên ít ra tớ cũng phải nhìn lại của cậu chứ! Mặc dù nhìn tầm thường bỏ mợ, gầy trơ xương ấy…”

“ĐCM!!!” ‘Eric’ gào lên “Ngừng ngay nếu không…”

“ ‘Nếu không’ gì hả Kahl?” ‘Kyle từ tốn nói “đừng quên tớ đang trong cơ thể cậu.”

‘Kyle’ kéo ‘Eric’ ngồi xuống giường, nói tiếp:

“Muốn giải quyết rắc rối thì phải tìm nguyên nhân trước đã.”

“Cậu là nguyên nhân của mọi rắc rối!” ‘Eric’ lầm bầm

“Rất tiếc, lần này không phải.” ‘Kyle’ cau mày “tớ và cậu đều biết mà.”

‘Eric’ híp mắt nhìn ‘Kyle’.


End file.
